The present invention relates to a portable machine tool such as a table saw or the like that can be moved from position to position and then locked in place for operation of same.
A variety of different mechanisms have been constructed for moving table saws, work benches and the like from location to location. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,496 discloses a supporting frame for a table saw including a handle at one end for lifting and moving the table saw on a pair of wheels between locations. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,326 discloses a supporting frame or stand for a table saw also having wheels for moving the table saw between locations, as well as conventional locking means (not shown) for locking the wheels against further rotation at a desired position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,096 further discloses a portable work stand in which portability is achieved through a bicycle type wheel that is capable of being stopped by hand brakes similar to those used in bicycles which force brake shoes against opposite sides of the wheel rim for braking.
From the foregoing discussion, it will be apparent that while wheeled portable table saws and the like have been known in the prior art, very little attention has been given to wheel braking mechanisms, other than by referring to conventional type braking mechanisms, as discussed above. For precisely controlled movement and stopping of machine tools such as table saws and the like, the present invention discloses a novel and unique system/mechanism for controlled actuation by a user, in order to enable portability when desired and wheel locking when the equipment is in use.